Fanfic Island
by OblivionWielder
Summary: A mysterious blank island appears and the emotions don't know what to do about it. What will turn up on this island? Will the inhabitants get along with the emotions? Who knows?
1. The Blank Island

Obvious disclaimer. I don't own Inside Out or anything in this fic except for the plot. All rights go to Disney.

Oblivion: heyo! My first movie fic…I wonder who the cohost is?

?: It's me…unfortunately. I make a terrible host…

Oblivion: aw, cheer up sadness. You make a cohost!

Sadness: Really?

Oblivion: Yeah! Well let's get started with the story, shall we?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside Riley's head…Joy's POV….

"Alright guys, let's start out the new day with a smile!" I shout.

"Do we have to? I mean, it's Saturday for Christ's sake." Disgust said in…well…disgust.

"Yeah! I need my beauty sleep!" Anger said.

"We're heading to the mall and were going to the arcade today if everything goes to plan." I respond.

This seemed to shut Anger and Disgust up. I hear Fear scream louder than he ever screamed before. I run over to where he is now to see what's the matter. I try to calm him down but he just keeps pointing down towards the islands, and that's when I see it. The beginning of a new island, but it's blank.

"What is that?" I ask more to myself.

As if on cue one of the workers from the dream department come up to explain.

"I think by now you've seen the blank island?" he asked.

We all nod.

"Well that's going to be a hobby, whatever Riley gets into it will transform into that. For example she could be into collecting things or stuff like that." He said

"Well, is there any way to know what it will be?" Sadness asked.

"No clue, but I do know, if there are any inhabitants to the island they will be able to come here and leave as they please." With this the man left us all to wonder what would happen.

After the arcade…Riley's POV…

I was browsing through some Dragon Age forums when I found a peculiar link. It was to a site called Fanfiction…I decide to check it out. I click the link and it takes me to what looks like a story publishing site for existing works of fiction…I guess that's why it's called fan fiction. I find my way to the Dragon Age section and I flipped out, so many stories! This is amazing. I start exploring and find out almost all of the things I like (which is almost everything) has a category on here. I was amazed to say the least. All night I stayed up reading all of it…there were so many…um over used pairings, especially in the Doctor Who section. (*cough* not so subtle jab at 10 x Rose *cough*)and not enough of some awesome ass pairings. I think I should try to fill these voids. I'm not sure I could really write though…not like some of these people on here…but I can try. I shut down my laptop and I fall asleep filled with determination to change things. Tomorrow I shall start my first story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: hey guys! Hope you enjoyed. This will be a long running fic and trust me, all the chapters won't be this short. And yeah…bout the 10 x Rose…it's not bad…just overdone.

Sadness: It almost amounts to the depression I feel inside.

Oblivion: almost amounts to the guilt and agony I feel every time I try to sleep at night…

Sadness: I can relate…

Oblivion: …

Sadness: …


	2. The island forms

Oblivion: Yay! Chapter two! I'm actually really excited for this. I've been thinking about the idea that each genre being a person…and then inside out came to mind. It fit so I just decided to make this…yeah that's about it. Also I will reference Dragon Age a lot, but you don't need to play it to understand this fic. Anything you'd like to add, Sadness?

Sadness: Yeah…could you hook me up with someone?

Oblivion: *sweating nervously* hehe, um, yeah, maybe, we'll see. Let's just start the story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riley's POV…

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start my story. I don't have any practice today or anything planned for this Sunday, so I have all day to figure this out. I open up my laptop and start brainstorming.

Five hours later…

Dammit all! Why can't I think of anything?! I get some snacks and start playing some Dragon Age. As I play through the game I see a couple of characters that seem really cute together…Serena and Alistair…Holy carp! I open up text and start typing franticly. Why didn't I think of this earlier!? As I write the story just starts forming and molding to my liking…I know what my mistake was earlier…I was trying to think out the story in one go, but I put the story together as I write…I guess my English class was wrong. (not saying that people who write like that are bad, I just know there are people who think as they go and I am one of those people). When I finish the story I post it online and then I wait…

Joy's POV…

I stand there worried, looking at the blank island.

"What do you think is going to be there?" Fear asked nervously

"I don't know…Maybe it'll be good? You never know. I mean, think of all the possibilities!" I tried to sound upbeat but I know my voice was laced with worry.

All of a sudden the island began to shake wildly and things were sprouting from it; a huge pencil, some giant books, some giant letters that look like buildings that spelled out FFN. The other emotions ran over to see what had just happened. The island wasn't done just yet. A tube started to extend from the island to the base of the control center. Fear started screaming and Disgust started complaining on how the tube looks, and Anger, well let's just say the roof has taken enough and an opening formed from the heat.

"Is that…Fanfiction island?" Sadness asked.

"I think it is." I answer in a half daze.

On Fanfiction Island…General's POV… (Should general count as a genre? Leave a review letting me know so I can change this.)

I come to consciousness in a huge room with twenty other people. For some reason I know all of their names just by looking at them. I seem to be on some sort of podium with the others looking at me expectantly. A rush of thoughts and ideas rush to my head and I suddenly know what to do.

"We are the inhabitants of Fanfic Island. Our job is to work with the emotions to create stories and ideas! One by one or in small groups we will introduce our selves to the emotions! I will go first!" I say aloud to all of them.

Instructions just popped into my mind and I went outside of the building we were in to a thin tube that led to some sort of tower. I look around and notice that there are a lot of other islands around us but none of them had a tube big enough for a person to comfortably fit inside. I hesitantly crawled into the tube and it sucked me in real quick. I would have panicked, but for some reason I didn't. During the ride I start gaining facts and memories. My name is general and we are inside the mind of a girl named Riley. Our main purpose is to help Riley write stories and come up with ideas. There are emotions that control Riley's mind and, at times, body. I look at my reflection in the glass and examine myself, I have grey skin and rainbow colored short hair. I'm wearing some jeans and a black tee. I also appear to be male, After a few minutes I slow down and reach the center tower which I now know as the control center.

I gingerly climb out of the tube at the base of the tower, I look around and see an elevator that must lead to the top. I step in and the door closes…and it opens not two seconds after. Is it broken? I step out and see that I'm in an entirely different room with five other people looking outside of a glass wall. I look to my right and see some huge control panel. I decide to greet, who I assume to be, the Emotions. I walk over to see what they were looking at. I look over their shoulders only to find out they were staring at the island I was just on.

"H-hey" I stutter.

The greyish purple one fainted and the rest jumped away, except the one with yellow skin and blue hair. She jumped but she didn't jump away. She turned around calmly to greet me.

"Hi, my name is Joy. What's yours?" She tried to ask calmly but I could tell she was worried about something.

I give a small smile to help calm her nerves. It seemed to work a little.

"My name is General. It's nice to meet you." I hold out my hand for her to shake.

Almost all of the visible tension in her body went away and she shook my hand.

"You can just call me Gen though"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: I know, not much longer than the last but, it is a little, the chapters will get longer I promise. For now though, all it will be is the introductions of the other twenty Genres…oh boy. After that it will just be shenanigans and stuff. There will be no real end to it. After a while updates won't be as frequent…just like my happiness only comes about once every month…and it gets less and less frequent.

Sadness: I barely feel happiness once a year…

Joy: Cheer up guys! At least we have fanfics to write to pass the time!

Sadness & oblivion: Okay…


	3. introducing Humour and Angst

Oblivion: Hey guys, today we are introducing Humour and Angst…I know the way I spell humour is not "Correct" in the states but it is in other places so if you don't like it, too bad :p on a side note, Most of the POV in this story will be in Riley's, Joy's, and General's. On occasions I will have the story in Riley's mom's POV or one of the other genre's since I'm not really good with OCs (example my Harry Potter fic). And sorry for not posting yesterday…I was kinda busy with y'know…life…

Sadness: So will there be any pairings?

Oblivion: Yes, actually, there will be. Some may be obvious from the beginning and some may surprise you.

Sadness: Will I be paired with someone?

Oblivion: yeah, who do you want to be paired with?

Sadness: Well I'd really like *whispers in Oblivions ears*

Oblivion: I can manage that. Now time to start the chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riley's POV…

The next day I checked to see if my story had any views, it had 127 views! And 3 reviews. I click to see what others have to think of my story. The first review reads, "You're story f***ing sucks!"

well…not what I was expecting. I read the other two reviews. One of them was defending my story from the bad review. The other one was praising my story. For some reason I feel encouraged to write even more, it's not because of the last two, it's because of the first one…I want to become better at writing, I want to know why my story sucked, I want to prove that asshole wrong! This sudden burst of encouragement has given me an idea. I open up my text editing program and start writing.

Gen's POV…

I wait at the end of the tube for two other Genres. After a minute Angst and Humour pop out.

"That ride was somewhat enjoyable…" Angst said.

"I guess you could say that was…Tubular!"

I look down at the blue skinned boy that was laughing on the ground. I hate Humour's bad puns. He looked to be about twelve, maybe thirteen. He wears Jeans like me but he's wearing a white tee shirt with a laughing emoticon on it. I look over to Angst who wasn't having any of it. His black hair looked in need of a cut and he wore black jeans and a grey tee. He shook his head and walked over

I put Humour to his feet and slightly nudge him towards the elevator. I can tell already Humour may be trouble. When the elevator opens up to the control center Humour tries to run out but I grab him by the ear and hold him still. We slowly walk out to greet the emotions. Fear hides behind the control while the others come to see who I brought.

"Everyone, this is Humour and Angst" I gesture to the two genres

"Can I go back now? I have some self-loathing to do." Angst said.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Sadness asked

"The world…my existence…everything" he answered

Sadness seemed curious about Angst. The two started to chat about…well…about depressing things.

"They seem to get along, I guess he'll be feeling blue by the end of this!" Humour joked

Joy chuckled and, I have to admit, I smiled a little at the joke. Disgust, on the other hand, did not take a liking to Humour, not one bit.

"Was it something I said?" Humour asked

"No, She's just like that" Joy tried to explain

Despite Joys attempts at comforting Humour, the kid still seemed a little downcast. He went over to talk to Fear.

"So, I think everyone's getting along just fine!" joy said.

"Yeah, I just hope the rest of the genres get along with you guys." I say

I turn to see that Humour and Fear at the control panel. I run over to stop the kid from screwing anything up. Before I stop him I observe what he was doing. The two were helping Riley write a suspense, humour story. I stare at amazement as Fear and Humour work flawlessly together combining jokes with heart racing suspense. When they were done they uploaded the story to the site and Humour stepped down from the panel. Everyone was staring at Fear and the kid in shock. I guess this is how stories are made, when an emotion and genre bond (no there won't be romance between Fear and Humour) they write a story that can portray to both of their personalities.

"Hey joy, I have an idea." I whisper to her.

I gesture towards Angst and Sadness and she seems to catch my drift. Joy walks over to the two talking entities. (can they be considered people or just entities?)

"Hey guys! Why don't you give it a try?" Joy questioned.

Angst just shrugged his shoulders and Sadness nodded. The two of them stepped up the panel and took control. As they were making the story they seemed more…intimate than Fear and Humour were. When they were done they stepped down whilst holding hands. When they noticed that everyone was staring at them they stopped holding hands and Humour started laughing.

"I guess instead of feeling blue, he'll be feeling up Blue!" Humour couldn't contain his laughter

Everyone smirked and Sadness started blushing like crazy and Angst hid his face with his long hair. We stayed for a while and chatted and goofed off a bit. After the day was done Angst, Humour, and I went back to Fanfic Island and sleep for the night. When we arrived we found the other genres brainstorming ideas for plots and settings.

Riley's POV…

I don't know where this second story came from, but it's amazing. I upload it as well and go to bed. The next morning I woke up and hurriedly checked the two stories I posted. They both only had one review. One of them said, "I really liked this oneshot I hope to see more of this in the future." This confused me to say the least. I had no idea what a oneshot was but I was glad that someone liked my story. The other one went, "Some of the characters were ooc but it was really good."…WTF DOES OOC MEAN?! I was so confused. As I started reading more and more fanfics I started to realize what all of these meant, I mean they were so obvious, how did I not know? Anyways I was satisfied by the compliments nonetheless. I went on with my day as normal.

Around the time Riley comes home…

I walk in the door and I'm greeted with the sight of my dad on his tablet reading something. I decide to sneak up behind him and scare him. I slowly creep up to the back of this chair I take in a long breath and prepare to scream…that is before I realized what he was reading. He was reading my first story on dragon age…I let out a small squeak. This seemed to startle him a little. He turns around with a smile on his face.

"Hey Riley! I found this cool site called Fanfiction. I can read stories of my favorite games on here! I found a really good writer named OblivionWielder." He seemed to be into this

"Oh really?" I ask, "You play Dragon Age?" I try to change the subject.

"How do you know that?" He asked

Shit!

"Um…I was reading over your shoulder." I tried.

He shrugged and went back to reading 'oblivionwielder's' story. I run up to my room and start hyperventilating. Oh my god. What if he finds out?! What is he gonna say?! Wait! I need to calm down. There's nothing wrong with writing Fanfiction. That's when I remembered the Angst I wrote…what if he asks me about that?! What if sends me to a shrink?! I can't help but panic. I change the password of my laptop and hide my Fanfiction within the files of the Minecraft bin. I let out a sigh of relief when it's all done. Now I just need to make sure that mom and dad don't walk in on me writing or reading Fanfiction. I'm feeling tired after the adrenalin rush so I decide to take a nap. I'll come up with a story when I wake up later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: Yup Riley's dad reads Fanfiction. He does not realize it's Riley making it though.

Sadness: Can you relate?

Oblivion: Nah, but I do worry about my family looking through my phone and computer and finding my fanfics. They'd kill me for the stuff I write XD but yeah they don't know I'm pan either.

Sadness: Well aren't you in a predicament…like life…

Oblivion: yeah…


End file.
